Sayonara, Mata Aimashou
by IsmiHana
Summary: Jika harus lulus, itulah yang terbaik. Goodbye, Acchan! NagiChie's friendship. AT. OOC. Possibly typo.


Jika harus lulus, itulah yang terbaik. Goodbye, Acchan!

.

.

.

**SAYONARA, MATA AIMASHOU**

_**Sampai jumpa, mari bertemu kembali.**_

**AKB0048 (c) Yasushi Akimoto**

**Possibly typo. AT. OOC.**

**Enjoy!**

.

.

.

"Kudengar, Acchan akan lulus sebentar lagi!"

"Ah!" Chieri yang sedang berlari menuruni tangga menghentikan langkahnya.

"Yah, Acchan kita ini sudah berusaha dengan baik. Sudah waktunya untuk lulus, bukan?"

"Ya, kan? Dia akan lulus lusa, dua hari lagi."

Chieri mengepalkan tangan.

"Rasanya, ia cepat sekali lulus. Padahal kita belum jadi penerus, dia sudah mau lulus."

**BRAK! **Terdengar suara dinding dipukul. Yuuka, Orine, dan Makoto yang tengah mengobrol menoleh ke arah Chieri, penyebab sumber suara.

"Ia tidak boleh lulus. Acchan tidak boleh lulus secepat ini!" Chieri berseru sebelum berbalik dan pergi keluar ruangan sambil menintikkan air mata. _Dame! Acchan... _batinnya menangis, _Kau akan meninggalkan kami semua, sebelum sempat menjadi Center Nova! Tidak boleh! Acchan, kau tidak boleh lulus secepat ini!_

"Kenapa sih, ano Chieri...?" Yuuka melipat tangan dengan bingung.

"Mungkin dia merasa kehilangan." ujar Orine pelan.

"Kita juga akan merasa kehilangan, kan?" Yuuka mengangkat alis.

"Mungkin, Chieri akan benar-benar merasa kehilangan." Kanata tiba-tiba muncul, ikut memberi pendapat. Ketiga gadis itu menoleh. "Selama ini, ia dan Acchan terus-terusan bersaing untuk menjadi yang terbaik. Acchan berusaha mengejar Chieri untuk menjadi Center Nova, bukan? Kalau Acchan pergi, siapa lagi yang akan menjadi saingannya dalam memperebutkan position zero?"

"Sou ne... Acchan yang sudah jadi penerus saja belum dapat mengejar Chieri, bagaimana dengan kita?" Makoto menyahut getir. Yuuka menepuk bahunya.

"Daijoubo. Kita pasti bisa mengejar mereka berdua-antara menjadi Center Nova ataupun penerus." gadis berambut kuning itu menghibur Makoto. "Dan kalau perlu, kita harus jadi penerus sebelum Acchan lulus!"

"Tapi, hanya tersisa dua hari untuk itu." Orine angkat bicara.

"Pokoknya kita harus berusaha untuk mengejar mereka!"

"Un!"

"Ngomong-ngomong..." Makoto kembali berbicara, "Chieri pergi ke mana, ya?"

"Biar aku yang menyusulnya." Kanata tersenyum, "Sampai nanti!"

.

.

.

Chieri bersender di sebatang pohon besar, kelelahan berlari. Entah kenapa, air matanya masih mengalir. "Padahal selama ini aku tidak mudah menangis," gumamnya sambil terisak-isak. Bayangan tentang kenangannya bersama Acchan terus terputar di benak sang Center Nova. "Acchan, hidoi yo..." ia bermonolog, "Kenapa? Secepat ini..."

"Eh? Apa yang cepat, Chieri?" sebuah suara bertanya. Kaget, Chieri mengangkat kepalanya.

"A, Acchan?"

"Chieri? Kau menangis!" Acchan memekik pelan, "Ada apa? Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu, mungkin?"

"Acchan..." Chieri menghela napas, "Hidoi yo..."

"Eh? Siapa yang kejam?"

"... Kau!"

"E, eh?" Acchan mengerutkan kening, tidak mengerti.

"Kau akan lulus dua hari lagi..." Chieri kembali mengepalkan tangannya, "Secepat itukah kau pergi? Acchan!" air matanya kembali mengalir.

"Chieri..."

"Kau masih belum menjadi Center Nova!" Chieri berseru melanjutkan, "Tapi, kau akan lulus lusa! Nande? Kenapa? Aku... akan kehilangan... Iie, minna... semuanya akan kehilangan seorang Acchan ke-14, yang berusaha mengejar posisi Center Nova..."

Acchan hanya memasang senyum manis kala Chieri mengucapkan kata-kata terakhir.

"Jangan pergi..."

"... Aku tidak akan pergi." Chieri yang tengah menunduk kembali mengangkat kepala. "Mungkin benar, aku akan lulus. Meninggalkan stage dan tempat kita bersama membangun mimpi. Tapi," Acchan menggenggam tangan Chieri, "Aku tidak akan meninggalkan 0048 ataupun Akibastar! Aku akan tetap mendukung kalian dari bangku penonton. Aku akan tinggal di bintang ini bersama keluargaku dan terus melihat 0048 berkembang."

"Acchan..."

"Ini mungkin yang terbaik untukku, Chieri." kembali, Acchan memasang senyum manisnya.

"Center Nova..."

"Un. Aku janji, aku akan menjadi Center Nova di hari kelulusanku!"

Chieri menatap mata Acchan yang bercahaya dan kiraranya yang bersinar. Gadis berambut biru muda itu tersenyum dan menghapus air matanya. "Janji, ya?" ujarnya sambil mengangkat kelingking tangan kanannya. Acchan mengangguk, "Janji!" ia menautkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking Chieri. Tersenyum hangat. Kanata yang baru sampai di sana hanya tertawa, "Wah wah, dia bertemu dengan orangnya langsung."

.

.

.

Dan di sana kau. Berdiri di tengah lautan cahaya kirara, tersenyum haru, dan berseru, "Hontouni arigatou gozaimasu, minna-san!" sebelum akhirnya menghilang di antara kilauan Center Nova yang membutakan pandangan. Aku tersenyum, menahan air mata yang ingin jatuh...

_Kau telah mendapatkan lebih dari apa yang kau inginkan. Sayonara, Acchan. Inilah yang terbaik untukmu. Kita akan bertemu lagi di Teater AKB48, kupastikan itu._

**END**

**Hai! Maaf kalo feelnya kurang dapet, trus Chierinya OOC. Kebetulan punya ide, tulis begitu saja XD**

**Kalau berkenan, tolong tinggalkan kenang-kenangan buat author, ya? Sayonara!**


End file.
